Get Over You
by lotty-x
Summary: "Oh, the irony! The boy you can't get over, asking you to help him get over someone!" "Yes, thank you, Chang. Shout it out for everyone to hear." I hissed as I spotted some other students glance over at us. I really didn't need anymore drama in my life than there already was. "Oh please. Everyone in the year - no, school - knows you've had a thing for Potter for years!"
1. Chapter 1

It was only a few months until seventh year exams and whilst most students in the year were out making the most of their time at Hogwarts, I was sat in the library studying. If only I had listened in Transfiguration then I wouldn't be struggling to understand now. Even Ravenclaws had their weaker subjects. I groaned and let my head fall on top of my textbooks in frustration. I blame Chang and her relentless chatter. I can barely ever hear McGonagall over the sound of gossip.

"I have come to a very important conclusion." I jumped at the voice. I hadn't even heard someone slip into the seat opposite me. Lifting my head, I was both equally shocked and unsurprised at the sight of James Potter sat across from me.

"Oh, yeah. And what's that?"

"I have decided to get over Lily Evans."

I couldn't help it when a laugh burst from my lips before cutting myself off abruptly at James' vaguely irritated expression. "You're serious?"

"When am I not?"

"Like almost 99% of the time but anyway, what brought this on?"

James folded his arms and slouched back into the chair, giving the impression of an overgrown sulking toddler. "I saw her kissing some Hufflepuff." He grumbled.

"Really?" I knew Lily had a distinct dislike for James but I'd always assumed a part of that extended to all boys of this age in general. Perhaps not. "I'm sorry, Potter. You've been hung up on her since forever."

"Obviously, Allen." James replied, his eyes rolling heavily.

"Maybe it's best that you get over her, then."

"That's why I've come to you, oh wise one." He leaned forward, his hands clasped on the table between us. "You're a Ravenclaw, you're smart so how do I get over a girl?"

"Are you joking me? Why would I know that?"

"I'm desperate for help! I can't have Evans on my mind with exams coming up."

"That's a first; James Potter putting his education first." I scoffed at the idea. Who knew Potter could be so sensible.

"Allen, please, you're the smartest girl I know."

"Exactly. So smart enough not to agree to help you. Anyway, why would you assume I had expert experience in getting over people? Do I really repel boys that much?"

"No! I-I don't know. I just-" James brows furrowed as he struggled to reply.

"God! Potter, just no. You can find someone else to listen to your whining." I gathered my stuff angrily, shoving it in my bag lacking my usual delicate handling. The ink probably smudged and I'd have to rewrite my notes. Again. I growled in frustration as I stormed from the library toward the Ravenclaw tower. Potter came on a bad day.

* * *

I collapsed onto the sofa next to Chang who raised an eyebrow at my obviously irked mood.

"What?"

"Potter just asked me to help him get over Evans." I stated simply.

"No way. Seriously?" Her eyes grew wide, as her lips morphed into a perfect circle, articulating her surprise.

"Yep. And then basically said I would know all about getting over someone."

"If he thinks you'd be useful for that predicament of his, Rowena, he is blind. Oh, the irony! The boy you can't get over, asking you to help him get over someone!"

"Yes, thank you, Chang. Shout it out for everyone to hear." I hissed as I spotted some other students glance over at us. I really didn't need anymore drama in my life than there already was.

"Oh please. Everyone in the year - no, school - knows you've had a thing for Potter for years! It's a miracle that he doesn't know yet. You're not exactly subtle."

"What do you mean?" I scoffed, offended. "I am _so_ subtle."

"Don't kid yourself, Allen." Change smiled patronizingly, patting my arm before standing. "I'm going to bed. See you in a bit?" I nodded as she made her way towards our dormitories.

I did not moon over Potter. Potter mooned over Evans. Everyone knew that; he'd asked her out so many times and been rejected even more. I'd seen him hover by her desk as the poor girl tried her best to ignore his antics. I remember the way his chin would be held in his palm as his eyes roamed over Evans in lessons, his messy hair falling in front of his eyes. He'd use his hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose and then swipe his hair back onto his head in one swift move. The amount of times I'd seen him do it was astounding. That hair just did not want to stay in place. I remember the way his nose wrinkled up when Evans talked to him about something he clearly didn't understand in the similar way it did when the words on the chalkboard were too small to read. And the way he'd scribble on his parchment so fervently but the final product looked neat and legible as if he'd spent hours attempting to create a perfect calligraphic piece of work. And- Oh shit. I do moon over Potter.

"Rowena, help me."

* * *

I looked on, disgusted, as Gilderoy Lockhart piled up pumpkin pasties on his plate, leaving none for the surrounding Ravenclaws. The third year took no notice of the irritated looks that were sent his way. He didn't appear to even chew as one pastry was replaced by another.

"How does he do it?" I muttered.

"Who knows? He's a bottomless pit. He's probably the skinniest wizard at the table, I need to ask him what his secret is." Chang replied, eyeing his plate before putting her muffin back on the serving platter and picking up an apple instead.

"One muffin won't hurt." I rolled my eyes, taking her discarded cake and unwrapping it for myself. I glanced back at Lockhart and his horrific eating habits before adding, "He probably just uses a glamour."

I was interrupted by a loud hacking and all eyes in the Great Hall turned towards Lockhart who was red in the face, eyes watering as he choked on a bite of pumpkin pasty.

"It's okay, Lockhart. I really don't think my presence warrants that kind of reaction." In the commotion, I hadn't realised that Potter had slipped into the empty spot beside me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Potter."

"Allen."

"Chang." I shot a glare to my best friend, sending a silent warning to shut her mouth.

"What do you want?"

"Help. Please. I'm sorry for the other day, I didn't mean it like that. You could get any guy in this school if you wanted. I swear."

I snorted. "Sure."

"I just need some advice from a girl. Remus told me to stay away from Evans for a while, hence why I've decided to sit here today. But then Sirius said I should just date some other girls, like a rebound of sorts."

"I wouldn't listen to Black if I were you. When has he ever been an expert in lasting, meaningful relationships?"

"Hey! That's my best mate you're insulting."

"You know I'm right. Black hasn't dated a girl longer than a month our entire time at Hogwarts."

James winced but said no more on the subject.

"Well, what do you think I should do?" After a moment's hesitation on my part, James added, "You're the only girl I trust with this, Allen. You should be honoured that I value your opinion so highly."

I groaned, pushing my hair away from my face. "Right. Fine. Look, sorry I overreacted the other day. I wasn't in the best mood anyway."

"It's fine, Allen. I probably deserved it." James' eyes softened as he smiled crookedly at me.

"But-" James' expression dropped. "I'm probably not the best person to ask about this. I mean, I've been stuck on this guy for years and he's never noticed me, but I'm still not over him so-" I cut myself off with a wince. "So, you're better off asking someone with more experience."

"Who? Why's this prick not noticed you? You're a catch, Allen!" Potter burst out, in mock outrage. I rolled my eyes, turning away slightly, catching Chang's eye which sparkled cheekily.

"Let's just say he has eyes for another girl."

"You're always a difficult one, aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Who is it? I'll hex some sense into them." I laughed at the image of James hexing himself, shaking my head.

"That's not the best idea."

"Come on, Allen!"

I stopped his arguments short with a withering look.

"Fine!" He raised his hands in mock surrender before standing from the bench. Potter did something so out of character and so odd that it made me freeze in shock. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, leaning down to whisper, "We'll get over these idiots, don't you worry."

Then he straightened, dropping my hand, with a grin that didn't even hint at the strange display of sincerity. "See you later, Allen. Chang." He strutted back towards the Gryffindor table where the rest of the Marauders sat, subtly eyeing the exchange.

"What was that?" Chang asked, with a disbelieving smile.

"No freaking idea." I replied, with a shake of my head before returning to my lunch.

* * *

With only a month left until our final exams, I'd taken to studying outside by the Lake. It was difficult, knowing that I'd soon be leaving the place that felt most like home to me to go back to live in a foreign place. It was hard, having a muggle family, with non-magical siblings, who didn't understand what it was like to be a witch. My older brother was working towards becoming a surgeon whilst my younger sister had talent for arguing and we were sure she'd be a great lawyer. Then there was me, a girl who was stuck between becoming a medi-witch or an auror. And my parents could barely imagine what the difference between a normal nurse and a magical nurse is. It was difficult but I managed. I planned to do my best in my exams, get a good job and maybe an apartment in London. Get through the approaching war, maybe settle down with a family. If I ever found a man which was looking unlikely if I didn't get over James anytime soon. Hopefully, after Hogwarts, it would get easier due to the distance and lack of proximity. I guess living in the same castle for the past seven years hasn't helped my predicament much.

"Allen?" I lowered my quill and glanced up at Potter who stood a few meters away from the tree I was leaning against.

"Potter. Everything alright?" He hesitated and I worried for a moment. I'd never seen him look so tense. He'd begun to hang around me a lot more in the past few months as he attempted to distance himself from Evans, which was difficult when they were in the same house. So in certain lessons he switched seats with Chang, at some meals he would eat with the Ravenclaws. As exams approached, he'd even taken to studying in the library or outside with me.

"Is it alright if I sit?"

I nodded, "Of course." This increased time together had only seemed to strengthen the feelings I had for the Gryffindor which was frustrating in itself. James settled himself down against the tree trunk like me, facing out towards the Black Lake, our arms brushing as they rested side by side.

"I was talking to Remus." He started. There was a pause and I was unsure whether I was supposed to fill the gap or wait for his next sentence. I was relieved of the unease when James spoke again. "About you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I was, well, I was asking him if he knew who this boy you fancied was." I tensed. I could sense where this conversation was leading and I squeezed my eyes shut. I was not ready for this. "He got angry and I wasn't really sure why until he began ranting about how I was so blind and inconsiderate of your feelings. I still didn't really get it until he told me that the entire school knew about how you had a thing for me just as much as they knew I had a thing for Evans all these years."

There it was. The dreaded reveal. My heart pounded against my rib cage in anticipation. My lips wouldn't form any words and even if they could, I don't know what I'd say in response. James hadn't asked a question, so I kept silent, staring out at the landscape ahead.

"He said that you'd been, in his words, enamoured with me since we met in fourth year. When that Slytherin called you a mudblood in potions and I blew up his cauldron. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" I whispered, my voice stiff. James didn't say anything. "Did Remus, uh, say anything else?"

James cleared his throat. "Yes. He said that I've been too focused on my stubborn infatuation with Evans that I failed to notice you. He thinks that I've liked you for a while now but I've been too stubborn to let off Evans."

"And what do you think?"

"That he might be right." All the air left my lungs and I struggled to take in another breath.

"Okay."

"Okay?" James asked, confusion seeping into his tone.

"But what does that mean. For us?" I asked, my cheeks heating up at the mere thought of James and I being a couple. "I'm not going to be some sort of rebound for Evans. Your feelings for her were still real even if what you say about your feelings recently." I wasn't trying to push James away but I didn't want any possible relationship to be built upon shaky foundations.

"I know, I'm not trying to pretend that I didn't like Evans for all these years. I did. But I think that the past year or two, it's been a challenge, a goal I've been determined to achieve. But then this year, we started hanging out more and I just-" James took a breath. " I don't want you to be a rebound. You deserve more than that, you're worth more than that to me."

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask, quietly. In the corner of my eye, I see James push his glasses up his nose and push his hair back in that signature, swift movement of his. We hadn't even looked at each other since he'd sat down.

"I want you to wait for me. Wait for me to get over Evans, fully. And I want for you to not get over me."

I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of me, "You want me to _not get over you_?"

"Yeah, yes." James joined in the laughter.

"Okay. I think I can do that."

"Good." James replied, contently. I felt his fingers interlock with mine and squeeze my hand. I squeezed back before tucking my head in the crook of his neck, leaning on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head as we gazed out across the Black Lake and the surrounding view. We only had a short time left at Hogwarts and we needed to make the most of it before the darkness of the war swallowed us both.


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue - 4 years later**

After the end of the wizarding war, it was difficult for things to get back to normal. Both James and I had been busy at work as an auror and a medi-witch combined with our roles in the Order of the Phoenix. James had finally convinced me to start dating him a year after we left Hogwarts, under the impression that either of us could die and if he was going to die then he might as well have kissed the girl he fancied. Fair enough. Now, three years on, we were engaged. If it were up to James, we would've been married with kids already but I wasn't prepared for our relationship to escalate that fast. That was why we were currently in a sticky situation.

Having a muggle family was difficult at times, especially when only direct members knew I was a witch. And my mum, being the fussy, dramatic women she was, had planned a surprise engagement party for the day I'd told her James and I would visit. She had invited everyone. Even great uncle Scott who didn't remember my name most of the time and lived abroad. James was absolutely lost, the poor man. He'd never been around so many muggles in such a close proximity and his curious nature led him to breaking many things around the house. Like the touch lamp in the dining room. I'd told him that you needed to tap it to turn it on and James had decided to whack the thing across the room. Let's just say the light won't be turning on anytime soon.

"My dear girl, how are you?" My aunt grabbed my cheeks and kissed each one sloppily before giving me the once over. "You are far too thin! Here, have another sandwich, we need to put some meat on those bones!" Thrusting a dry ham sandwich into my hands, my aunt turned to James who'd, since the guests started to arrive, stuck like glue to my side.

"You must be James!"

"Yes, ma'am." James nodded, swallowing hard at the critical look my overbearing aunt gave him. Thinking she was being either subtle or hilarious, she leaned in and whispered loudly to me, "You got one of the good ones."

"Thanks." I muttered, already tired of the endless, repetitive chatter that came with family events in the Allen family.

"So James, what do you do?" At James' blank, panicked stare, she prompted, "Your job?"

"He's a part of the police." I replied smoothly, moving my hand from the crook of his elbow to his hand. "Emergency response and all that."

"Oh, very interesting." My aunt nodded, taking a sip of champagne. "What about you now, dear, what are you up to?"

"Finishing off my nursing training before I become full time."

As the war progressed, the need for medi-witches became more urgent and those who needed training were given quick, sufficient training and promised free full training once, or if, the war ended. I was in my last few months of the full training programme before I would become a fully qualified medi-witch. I couldn't wait. James had finished his auror training a while back and was constantly being whisked off to one place or another. I didn't mind too much with all my studies and anyway, he'd be home when I need him most.

"Will you be alright if I go help mum for a bit?" I ask James, looking up at his now at ease face.

"Yeah, of course." He kissed the top of my head before releasing my hand. I made my way through the never ending crowd of relatives and gave nods, waves and quiet greetings where appropriate before finding my mum in the kitchen.

"Darling! Why aren't you with James? You know the family want to see the both of you!" My mum scolded, bustling around the kitchen with a knife in one hand and a plate in the other.

"Can I ask you something, mum?" Sensing the seriousness of the conversation, mum turned around and placed the kitchen utensils on the countertop.

"Always. What's the matter?"

"When dad asked you to marry him, were you afraid?"

"Afraid? Of course. I was scared your father was going to change his mind and realise he didn't want to marry me, I was scared of what my parents would think, I was scared of the wedding and what came after: marriage, kids, commitment."

"How do I learn not to be scared?" Mum sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"You can't. The fear will always be there, you just have to trust that you love James and that James loves you." She mumbled into my hair, rubbing my back. Pulling me to arms length, she looked me in the eyes. "You've got a good man, young woman. Don't you dare let fear get in the way of your happiness." She told me sternly before her eyes flickered behind me. "I'll leave you two alone."

As soon as those words left her lips, I knew that it was James stood in the kitchen doorway. I groaned silently and muttered a curse. This conversation was not meant for James' ears. I turned to see him leaning against the door frame, his eyes boring into my own.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what you'd say."

"If you don't want to get married-"

"No! James, no. That's not it at all. I just-" I sighed, struggling to put my words together. "I don't know how to do any of this, I don't know what's going to happen and it scares me!"

"I don't know either, okay? But I have faith in us." I nodded, opening my arms in my usual gesture that conveyed that I needed a hug.

"It's okay to be scared, I'm scared." James wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I scoffed into his chest.

"You're a Gryffindor."

"You're a Ravenclaw. Where's that infamous wisdom? Everyone can be afraid. Even Gryffindors."

"I suppose. I could use some of your courage though." I muttered, feeling ashamed of my doubt and fears. "You probably proposed to the wrong muggle born witch, Potter."

James' arms tightened around me, "No. You're definitely the one for me, Allen."

I sighed, contently, relaxing into his embrace. "Good. I love you."

"I love you, too." A pause. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm really glad you never got over me."

I laughed loudly. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
